Among other things, U.S. Pat. 5,490,845 to Racz (Feb. 13, 1996) discloses a flexible catheter which includes a catheter tube containing an intraluminal cord member (cord) extending along the tube's length and protruding out of the tube's distal and proximal ends. The thus placed cord helps to prevent collapse of the tube during fluid administration, and the portion of the cord extending out of the tube's distal end also aids in the retention and removal of parts of the tube which might break off during use of the catheter.